


The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who 02

by 123z



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: The thirteenth Doctor meets up with some old adversaries.To the memory of Kate O'Mara and Nicholas Courtney.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The thirteenth Doctor meets up with some old adversaries.  
> To the memory of Kate O'Mara and Nicholas Courtney.

"Excellent landing, right on the money."

The Doctor looked on proudly as she looked at the blue box that stood six feet tall in the corner of the UNIT HQ laboratory.  
The time and space vessel, or TARDIS, had materialised in precisely the same spot where it had remained from 1970 until 1974.  
This had been during the third persona's time when the renegade Time Lord had been exiled to Earth as punishment by the Gallifreyan bureaucracy.

"HAH! Even smells the same!"

The newly regenerated female persona sniffed the air and detected the smell of scorched and burnt circuitry.  
A reminder of the futile attempts trying to fix the defunct dematerialisation circuit.

Now, in 1975, the same green lights lit the room and the one window let in the afternoon sun.

"And just who the blazes are you woman! This is a restricted area."

"My dear chap, so nice to see you! The one and only Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart."

The military man looked stunned as the blonde flung her arms around him and hugged tightly.

"So you know who I am. And who might you be madam?"

"Why, it's me! You sent me an urgent request for assistance. I'm here in my capacity as scientific advisor."

"I called for my advisor yes. The Doctor. And if I'm not mistaken that blue box belongs to him."

"Belongs to ME, my dear chap. I am the Doctor."

She did a twirl and looked at him with clear green eyes.

"I don't believe it!"

"It's quite true. I regenerated into a woman, and about time too."

The Brig gawped and made shapes with his mouth like a goldfish as he looked at the attractive female.  
She spread her arms out and did a dramatic sweep in the air.

"Here we go again," sighed the commander of UNIT. "How is it possible to change gender?"

"Twelfth time lucky?" She shrugged.

"TWELVE TIMES! Surely you jest!"

"And still not ginger." The platinum blonde pouted disappointedly.

"And still no dress sense."

He pointed out her attire she was wearing. A floor length woollen coat over a striped sweater and ankle length culottes, held up by two yellow braces from the high waist to her shoulders.

"Maybe I should wear military green."

He still had that straight back, dark hair and trim moustache, not to mention the permanent frown.

"You know you have a nice smile when you choose to use it."

The Doctor sat at her old desk and put her brown boots up on the top, much to the annoyance of the Brigadier.

"Comfortable?"

"Ah, what memories eh? How is Miss Grant these days?"

"Still in the Amazon jungle I presume. Now, Doctor."

The still sceptical man raised an eyebrow as he paused his speech.  
Was this really the man who once had a Beatle haircut, blonde bouffant and later all brown curls and teeth?

"You may remember five years ago when we had that scare with the Silurians attempting to waken from their hibernation in the caves in Wenley Moor.  
Their intended purpose to take their rightful place as Earths prime inhabitants."

"Yes indeed I do remember, and I also remember you sneakily sealed up their base with explosives so that they may never return,  
Gosh was that five years ago? More like five hundred and five."

They both referred to the race of prehistoric sentient reptiles that had existed long before the human race, and had chosen to hide underground in suspended animation until a close approaching planet had passed the Earth.  
Unaware that this had in fact become the Moon the Silurians had never woken allowing the evolution of man.

"Well, reports are coming in of unusual activity near the sealed site. I have reason to believe someone is attempting to revive them again."

"Good lord. Any idea who? The Master?"

"Possibly, who knows with that one. Anyway, I thought who else could help but that splendid chap the Doctor."

"Or even splendid lass."

"Quite. And by the way how do you happen to have a Yorkshire accent?"

"It is quite thick, isn't it. Still, better than Scottish! Right, lets get to it!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor duly arrived in the TARDIS right at the cave entrance at the Wenley Moor nuclear research plant next to a curious shaped rock of about six feet in height.  
Her UNIT identification card had been long lost so she showed her psychic paper to the stationed guards at the secured and roped off area.  
The men would never equate her to being the curly haired man with the ridiculously long scarf they were familiar with anyway.

"Doctor Jane Smith, scientific advisor to UNIT," the soldier read. "Feel free to pass miss Smith."

He gave a stiff salute and the Doctor began a thorough search of the rocks and earth with her new silver sonic screwdriver.  
As she waved it in the air she made a ninety degree sweep and suddenly stopped when she noticed someone over by the sealed cave entrance.

"Hello? I say are you with UNIT?"

A person whose features were covered skulked and fiddled with the full length Monk's habit that brushed the dirt.  
The Doctor was ignored until she noticed an imperceptive move of the person's head.  
The hunched figure rose to full height, back turned to the blonde Time Lord, the brown robes obscuring any vision of the person underneath.

"Just who are you? What authority do you have to be here?"

The large hood was slowly lowered by two slender hands and revealed a mass of Titian style ringlets in a cascade of copper hair.

As the figure slowly turned the Doctor saw that it was a woman, a quite attractive woman.

The female was adorned in a single in the robe, beneath which was a plain white woollen shirt.  
She was the epitome of famed arist Dante Gabriel Rossetti's favourite model Elizabeth Siddal.

It is I Doctor, you may remember me as the Meddling Monk. Time Meddler is my preferred moniker."

The Doctor looked stunned as she realised who this was, the Time Meddler indeed!  
And she had regenerated as a woman! AND GINGER!

With an alabaster skin tone, heavy lidded eyes of golden brown and ruby lips she was a striking female.

"Doctor Jane Smith? Even in your new regenerated body you still have old loyalities."

The meddler held herself with grace and poise as she looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"What the devil are you up to! No doubt trying to alter history again."

The Doctor stood with hands on hips as she looked at her old adversary.  
In their past encounters the meddler had constantly tried to change history, mainly for his own amusement.

Both were Time Lords from the original home world of Gallifrey located in the costellation of Kasterborous, and both were capable of renewing old or damaged bodies.

Their world had seemingly been destroyed in the last great time war with the merciless Daleks, but the Doctor had learned it was actually now situated several billion years in the future.

"How did you escape the war?" Wondered the Doctor. "Hey! Where are you going?"

The beautiful woman in the monk habit moved to the large rock next to the blue box and the Doctor reeled when a door opened in the front.

It was another TARDIS, seemingly the Time Meddlers.  
The unique time and space machine was designed to blend into its surroundings in order to escape detection, although the Doctor's older type 40 model had developed faults along the way.  
Her TARDIS was stuck in the form of an English police box.

"Come Doctor, enter."

Cautiously the platinum blonde folowed the redhead into the main control room and was greeted by another surprise.  
The unwelcome sight of another renegade Time Lord who stood and studied the controls around the time rotor.

"The Rani!," gulped the Doctor. "So this is your TARDIS." 

"Greetings, Doctor. Just like the proverbial penny you have turned up once again. More's the pity. You may live to regret turning up on my doorstep again."


	3. Chapter 3

The female Time Meddler joined the Rani who busied herself at the controls.

"Nice regeneration, Doctor. Hah! Both of you now women. Must be something in the Gallifreyan water."

"Just what are the pair of you doing on Earth? And why now?" 

On the run from the Time Lords the Rani had a wicked interest in gene splicing and biology. Nothing pleased her more than creating warped creatures.

"Yes, back again on this miserable little planet. I never did see the fascination you have for this race of human beings. Can't bear them myself. Better the Silurians take their rightful place in the world, right Monk?"

The Doctor listened as she looked around the all black interior of the impressive TARDIS, much sleeker than her own.  
Circular indentations, roundels, lined the walls and a large scanner showed the immediate outside scene.

The Rani had not changed her looks since the last time the pair had met. No regeneration? Or did she just keeep the same features?

Slightly shorter than the Meddler she still had those smouldering, almost feline green eyes, fulsome lips and tumbling auburn hair.

Her latest outlandish outfit seemed to be a black rromper with a high collar, long sleeves and a scooped out front that showed off a deep cleavage.  
A green splash on the front of the outfit matched her purple thigh high boots with the four inch rise.

The Meddler had shed her brown habit and stood bare beside the other in just her thigh length white white shirt. 

"It's thanks to the Rani that I got out of a small problem with the Sontarans. Now we're going to tackle the problem of awakening the Silurians together. What fun!"

"But not before the Doctor and I have a little personal fun together." Said the Rani with a sly look at the blonde.

"I'm intrigued by your new look, Doctor. Love the outfit. Yes, I despise men, always have. I'm not a feminist mind, just superior. I like pussy, love it in fact."

The Rani stepped out from behind the time rotor with arms spread out.  
Not sure what to do the Doctor retreated but all of a sudden saw black as the Time Meddler cracked her on the head from behind.

x

The Rani had stripped out of her outfit and stood completely naked by the bed.  
Her auburn hair tumbled down below her creamy shoulders in a luxuriant mass of curls.

Huge breasts, round and high, jutted out provocatively accentuated her narrow waist.  
She had kept her thigh high boots on her long, shapely legs which gave her rounded bottom a firm lift.

"I've had one or two men who said they loved me, but it turned out to be just lust.  
They only know how to pleasure themselves.  
Only a woman knows how to really love another woman."

The Doctor listened and took in deep breaths through her nostrils as a tingle of expectation crept over her.

Stripped naked the platinum blonde found herself face down on a bed in a small room with black roundels on the walls.  
Both her wrists were lashed by cords to the head posters above her head, and her ankles in the same manner at the foot of the bed.  
She turned her head.

"So, you're a lesbian." She said matter of fact.

The Rani took two cushions and placed them beneath the Doctor's stomach so that her bottom rose up in the air.

Her captor looked at the transfixed Time Lord with a sense of satisfaction.

"Yes I am. I delight in the female form, so what? It's not perverse. Love your new ass by the way. Your regeneration does you proud."

The Doctor felt pressure on the small of her back as the Rani laid her warm body on top of her.  
Hands went here and there, floating over the Doctor's soft flesh with tender probing.

Then she felt hot lips kissing her lower back and spine, gradually creeping up to the nape of her elegant neck.  
The insidious playful caresses sent urgent signals to the Doctor's loins and the aroma of sensual arousal was overwhelming.

"Are you having fun?"

The Rani ground her body along the back of the Doctor and wallowed in the sublime feel of skin on skin.  
She moved to the left slightly and began to hump her wet pussy on the back of the Doctor's thighs.

Gently moving to and fro the friction on the renegade Time Lord made the leg slick with her pussy juice.  
Then she slid down to the foot of the bed, raking her nails down the quivering back and knelt there with her face mere inches from the splayed out pussy of the trussed blonde.

"Not really," answered the Doctor.

"Your pussy tells me a different story."

The Rani fingered the slippery labia of the Doctor and then slid her middle digit easily inside the damp folds.  
This caused the tied up blonde to wiggle on the cushions under her midriff and made her cute ass point upwards, deliciously parted by her secured legs.

With quick prodding of her finger the Rani brought tiny moans from the helpless Time Lord.

"Oh, my goodness!" Whimpered the Doctor as soft lips probed her moist slit.

The Rani used her hands to spread the white buttocks and slipped her pointed tongue in and shamelessly between the Doctor's quaking bum.

As she surrendered to the fondling and licking the Doctor bunched her toes and her stomach heaved as she juiced up.

"Enough!:

Rani rose up and loomed over the spread eagled Doctor who felt an emptiness on her exposed loins.

"You're going to stop now?" She pouted.

"We can continue. If I untie you will you behave?"

The Rani bent low so that her hefty bosom floated in the Doctor's face.  
She simply had to have her!

"I will. Let me up."

"Very welll. Monk! Come here."

The slender redhead with the porcelain features padded over and freed the Doctor.  
As she sat up and pushed the cushions to one side she was again astounded by her beauty.

Even in bare feet she was tall and lean with medium sized B cup breasts and a ginger pubic muff.  
They came together and kissed each passionately with open mouths and searching tongues

The Doctor became aware of the Rani playing with her right boob as the three of them all bundled onto the bed.

With tongues still intertwined the Rani sucked on the hard nipple and they alll became hotter and hotter.  
The Time Meddler attended to the Doctor's left breast and she whimpered at the astonishing sensation of both nipples being teased and nibbled.

Her pussy was incredibly wet as the redhead managed to slip her a couple of fingers.  
The Rani lifted her face and looked into the eyes of the Doctor with that smouldering look of hers.  
Then their mouths met and slobbered over each other as they flattened to the bed.

The Doctor's thighs were spread and she moaned uncontrollably as she lost count of the number of fingers drilling in and out of her dripping vulva.

"Let me taste."

With her hot pussy offered up the Doctor hissed with delight as her inner thighs were kissed in a slow line up to her cunt where soft, quivering lips moved gently back and forth on her open petals.

"Oh my...I...never...by Rassilon!"

The Meddler had joined in and now two sets of lips kissed and painted the sopping cunt of the grateful Doctor.  
A tongue traced up and down her inner lips as another lapped at her her erect clitoris.

Now frantic lapping and licking made the Doctor light headed as she came with a sharp intake of breath.  
The Rani leapt up and swung her legs over either side of the Doctor's face and began to ride on her mouth.  
Her wet quim was reamed by an eager tongue that happily licked her from anus to clit.

From behind the Meddler settled her body on the Doctor's groin and they pussy humped with saturated cunts.  
Rani's huge tits bounced freely as she ground her bottom to the Doctor's face until she froze and climaxed, bathing the Time Lord beneath her..

The Rani climbed off and positioned herself behind the redhead and pushed her frame into her back for extra leverage.  
The Doctor thrust up as the Meddler pushed back and forth and the Rani pulled and humped.

They all screamed as they writhed and climaxed and all three collapsed in a mess of arms and legs.

"Splendid fun, ladies. Now it's back to business. Monk, with me. Let the Doctor compose herself."

The Rani rose from her bed and the Doctor watched her leave with a sensual wiggle of her juicy ass.

"Doctor, listen carefully. The Rani has duped the both of us. She intends to destroy the Silurians AND the human race and then repopulate the Earth with a new breed of dinosaurs. I've managed to lull her into a sense of false sense of security as I go along with her idiotic plan.  
It's up to the both of us to stop her now."

"Very well."

The Doctor and the Meddler dressed and returned to the console room as the Rani busied herself with studying her controls.  
The Doctor hovered over the shoulder of the Rani who nervously gave her a firm shove.

"Stop crowding me Doctor. I still don't trust you. "

The blonde Time Lord dug her hands deep into her grey coat and spun around in her big boots.

To her right the Monk, unseen by the Rani drew her sonic screwdriver from inside her habit and jiggled it in her hand.

The lights in the TARDIS all shut off and left the console room in complete darkness.

"Doctor! Was that you?"

The Time Meddler hit the door release and she and the Doctor fled the Rani's TARDIS, closely followed by her.  
Outside the disguised time and space machine were the Brigadier and five armed soldiers.

"Everybody stand perfectly still."

"Curse you Doctor!"

Even the Rani was not bullet proof and knew the game was up.  
She let off a hand held flash bomb and blinded everyone in the area.

"Damn! Jenkins, lass in the boots, five rounds rapid!"

Even as the men fired the six foot rock vanished into thin air.

"A TARDIS?" Asked the Brig.

"A TARDIS." Answered the Doctor.

As they spoke they heard the unmistakable wheeze of another time machine dematerialising.  
The Time Meddler leaving also.

"Another TARDIS?" The Brig said with exasperation.

"Another TARDIS." Answered the Doctor as she casually strolled over to her own blue box.

As it too vanished the Brigadier removed his cap and scratched his head.

"I'll never get used to this one little bit."

END


End file.
